Butterfly Kisses 8i8
by The Blood Thirsty Sliver Wolf
Summary: A lone musician travels to the great New York City hoping to get away from his past, & start anew. After wandering into a diner for some coffee, he is greeted by a young waitress who offers him a job at the hottest night club in the city. Full summary inside pleased r&r!


**Summary:**__**A lone musician travels to the great New York, New York hoping to get away from his past, and start anew. After wandering into a dinner for some hot coffee, he is greeted by a young waitress who is more than she lets people know. She offers him a job, after seeing his guitar, at a club that she claims her mother runs. But it's not just any club, it's **_**THE Butterfly Nightclub**_**, The hottest club in New York for all the young people. Soon after he finds that he's not the only one trying to run from the past. Each have problems and each share something in common. Music. Music saved them, and music motivated him. As days fade into weeks, he has found the family he had always wanted. Everyone has opened up, shared secrets, light and dark, except one, she stays in the shadows keeping her secrets and not sharing more than the bare minimum of her secrets, keeping all the dark one locked away, the key never to be found. He's fine with this, after all everyone's entitled to their own secrets. Or, at least so he thought. After, 6 months with the Butterfly house band -his new family- They come to him with a dire request that could only make or break their lead singer (and even, possibly, him as well). He'd noticed what they were talking about, many months ago, but thought it was just stress that she had to deal with as the house band lead singer, he never thought it was so serious. But it wasn't the house band duties that were wearing her down, it was her deeper and darker, than the blackest of nights, secret that was literally killing her. And everyone at the Butterfly believed he would be the one able to save her from herself, something they had no luck in what so ever.**

**So this is the first chapter. Revised. I went over it again and corrected my spelling errors and grammar and even tweaked it a bit. Now, I know it's been awhile (3 years or so… -dodges rotten fruit- HEY! I have my reasons!) In the beginning of May 2010, my mother and step-father died. Everything went to hell in a hand basket, and been spending the last 3 years getting myself set back to some form normality, well as normal my life was before they died, as possible. After they died I went downhill badly. I was drunk and high during the first like 6 months, had a breakdown, put in the stress unit, had to take anti-depressants and sleep aides. I got better. And here I am today. Been off the meds for over a year, have a beautiful 6 month old son with my wonderful boyfriend who stuck with me and helped me through everything. I am very lucky to have them and my friends.**

**Now, the other reason why I haven't updated… I literally lost my written pages of both my fics. I lost them somewhere during the move from my home I lived in with my parents and my home I live in with my little family. I had like 15 chapters for this story and like 2 or 3 chapters on Butterfly Kisses 8i8. My Deepest apologizes. But, I will try to start up these again. Butterfly Kisses 8i8 be getting updated and chapterage before this one because it is more fresh and up front in my mind. So, there you go. :-) **

**Please review. Let me know if this was better. No flames please. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows for my S'mores. Then I will promptly delete them. Only constructive criticism, please. Thank you.**

**AN: Well here is my second Fanfic! Hooray! This is a Songfic! I hope that you, my esteemed readers, enjoy the songs that I choose to put in this fic! Oh and recommend me some songs that you would like to hear, OK! Oh and another thing! Inner Sakura (**_I.S._**) appears every now and then but not all the time…**

**Tsubaki: -sigh- Can we just hurry up and get to the story?**

**Me: OK, OK. Tsubaki, if you will do the honors…**

**Tsubaki: The Blood Thirsty Silver Wolf ****does not**** own Naruto or any of the shows characters. She does, however, own me, Takahada Tsubaki, because she created me from her anime plagued mind… Oh and the poem(s) that will open every chapter you read. Nasaka Kamataru is owned by the wonderful Shakaku-lightningstrike, and her lovely kitty Shakaku as well.**

_**Summary:**_ **A lone musician travels to the great New York, New York hoping to get away from his past, and start anew. After wandering into a dinner for some hot coffee, he is greeted by a young waitress who is more than she lets people know. She offers him a job, after seeing his guitar, at a club that she claims her mother runs. But it's not just any club, it's ****THE**_** Butterfly Nightclub**_**, The hottest club in New York for all the young people. Soon after he finds that he's not the only one trying to run from the past. Each have problems and each share something in common. Music. Music saved them, and music motivated him. As days fade into weeks, he has found the family he had always wanted. Everyone has opened up, shared secrets, light and dark, except one, she stays in the shadows keeping her secrets and not sharing more than the slightest of them, keeping all the dark ones locked away, the key never to be found. He's fine with this, after all everyone's entitled to their own secrets. Or at least he thought. After 6 months with the Butterfly house band -his new family- They come to him with a dire request that could only make or break their lead singer (and even, possibly, him as well). He'd noticed what they were talking about many months ago, but thought it was just stress that she had to deal with as the house bands' lead singer, he never thought it was so serious. But it wasn't the house band duties that were wearing her down, it was deeper and darker than the blackest of nights. A secret that was literally killing her. And everyone at the Butterfly believed he would be able to save her from herself, something they had no luck in what-so-ever.**

**TBTSW: Oh, and this poem is one that I wrote. It's called **_**Memoirs of Thee**_

_**i**__**(^(oo)^)**__**!**_

**An Unlikely Meeting?**

_}}i{{_

_One to another and back again,_

_Here we go around again._

_Whisper sweet kisses across my flesh._

_To be the stillness of the dark,_

_To the one that must depart,_

_My soul sighs in aw._

_This bittersweet memory,_

_Finally departs from me._

_}}i{{_

Cars honked angrily, exhaust pouring out the backs. Motors roaring, though sitting idle, as pediatricians walked across the crosswalks. _'Or the plank,' _thought a silver haired man bitterly as he walked across the white stripes painted on the asphalt that marked the 'safe-to-walk' area. He hefted the guitar shaped bag onto his shoulder as he reached the other sidewalk; looking at the cloudy sky, he sighed and continued to walk, mainly, idly moving with the crowd. It was cold, and all he wanted was a coffee shop, _'AH HA! There's one! … On the other side of the street,' _he sighed _'Well, at least it's a different street' _he thought as he waited for the pedestrian light to signal that it was safe to cross the street... Again.

"Mommy! Mommy! That man has funny hair!" shouted a young child, possibly a boy. It was hard to tell with the bulky red winter jacket and stalking cap.

"Sweetie, it's not nice to make fun of strangers," said a woman, the mother no doubt, in her mid-to late twenties, with short brown hair and a light gray business suit, under a long tan winter coat and scarf. Her heavy make-up cracked slightly at the corners of her mouth and eyes as turned to the 'funny haired' man and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry," she said sweetly, to sweet, as she eyed him like he was unworthy of her presence.

'_Don't shit a brick lady, I'll be gone the second that light changes, that way you won't have to look at my raggedy clothes any more… Bitch.' _he thought to himself bitterly. "No problem, ma'am," he replied politely, despite his thoughts. His voice was soft and husky, but slightly muffled by the scarf wrapped around his face, "My hair tends to have a mind of its own. So I am quite used to it. Good day to you and your child." he nodded his head at them and crossed the street, with coffee, hot steaming coffee, on his mind.

The woman stared after him. _'I didn't expect him to be so polite. He looks like something the cat dragged in off the street, what with his clothes and wild hair. Hmm, he has a guitar case, maybe he's a traveling musician? Are there still traveling musicians out there?' _as she tugged on her child's hand slightly to let him know they were continuing their trip. **(AN: Home most likely. They aren't important in the story. So maybe they eat Juju beans and turn into turtles. Who knows! Lol)**

It was true. His clothes were dirty, as though he slept in ally ways and on park benches and tunnels. His 'wild hair' was more gravity defying than wild; not to mention silver. It was the way he was born -well in a way-. He was born with white blond hair, but as he got older his hair started getting whiter instead of darker, until eventually it turned almost silver. It was strange… _'Yes, very strange indeed. That's why I'm traveling around as a street performer,' _he thought dejectedly, _'All because I wanted to be a musician and not a damn shrink!'_

_**}}i{{**_

The bells above the coffee shop door, tinkled rhythmically as the heavy oak door was pushed open and a ,literally ragged-worn, man stepped in. He was tall, about 6' 2" or 6' 3", he look thin, but it was hard to tell. He wore a dark thread bare overcoat that reached his knees over the faded black jeans and scuffed white _Adidas_ with black laces; a simple black scarf was wrapped securely around the lower half of his face and an eye patch covered his left eye. His slivery hair was gravity defying, leaning to the left side of his head in a kind of jagged fashion. _'I've seen worse on the streets,' _thought the young waitress as she walked up to the new customer to greet him with a smile and show him to a table.

She had long vibrant cherry pink hair that reached just below her rear. Half was pulled back into a ponytail, with bangs that reached just past her shoulders framing her face. Bright green eyes, that held confidence and knowledge beyond her years, set into a kind and gentle face. She was about 5' 3.5", with creamy white skin and delicate frame, but the way she held herself said she was anything but delicate. Though she looked small and seemingly weak, there was something about her that said that she was merely a wolf in sheep's clothing, so to speak, the perfect defense for the perfect offence.

She walked towards the new costumer, her hand in the front pocket of her white apron, which was tied around her simple light green waitress uniform. Pulling out a pen and order tab, she greeted the stranger, "Hello sir, welcome to _Ala Coffee_. Would you like a booth?" her voice was cheery and warm.

"Yes, please. Preferably one in the back?" he replied in a low voice.

She smiled at the man and turned around while saying, "This way please." He followed her to the back, were an empty booth resided. "I'm Sakura, and I will be your server today. So what can I get you?" she said/asked, as he slid into the booth quietly, the pleather cushions squeaking slightly under his weight. He set his guitar on the inside of the seat, leaning it against the wall. Then, he looked up and replied, "Hot coffee and a slice of pie please?"

Sakura nodded her head as she scribbled down his order _'Can't afford more than that? How sad…'_. "We have three types of pie. Cherry cobbler, apple cinnamon, and blackberry."

The silver haired men thought for a moment and said, "Apple cinnamon, please."

Sakura smiled, "No need to be so polite. This _is_ New York, after all!" she joked.

"Sorry, it was the way I was raised."

**'**_**Yeah, you too. Fat lot of good it did you!**__**XD'**_Inner Sakura (I.S.) stated.

'_Oh, stuff it you!' _ The pinkett laughed, her voice like the bell at the entrance, and smiled again, "You're not from around here are you?"

"Ah ha, no," he replied, his visible eye crinkled, _'What gave me away?' _he thought sarcastically_. _"I'm a traveling performer."

"Oh? And what do you perform, Mr. Performer?"

His lone eye crinkled again, "Its Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake, and I play guitar, mainly base though. But, I play both electric and acoustic guitar."

"Ah," Sakura said, deep in thought, "Well, I'm Sakura Haruno. So, what brings you here to the 'Great Apple'?" she asked raising her hands to punctuate her meaning for the city.

"I'm looking for a job, as a performer at either a club or diner, possibly."

"Hmm… hold that thought. I'm going to get your order and when I get back with it, we can finish the conversation, M'kay?" she smiled.

"Sure," Kakashi replied, his voice still muffled by the scarf.

After Sakura rounded the corner, he began to have a coughing fit, "Damn-it. Sick again, just wonderful," he muttered as he pulled a mask **(AN: the kind sick people wear, duh! ;p)** out of his coat pocket. He removed his scarf and placed the mask on his face. Five minutes later Sakura returned with his order. However she wasn't wearing her uniform, instead just regular street clothes. Red/white converse high-tops, faded blue jeans with rips, tears, and faded places in random locations, and a light grey turtle-neck. Her hair was completely down now.

"Sorry it took so long. My shift just ended. Here's your coffee, pie, spoon, and fork. Creamer and sugar is on the table," she smiled as she named off the items as she placed them on the table and sat across from him in the booth. Kakashi looked at the pie. _'That _is not_ a 'slice' of pie…'_ And quit right he was! It was more like half a pie, than a mere slice, I mean it was HUGE! Kakashi looked at Sakura to find her smiling, as if to say he was getting special treatment of some kind. Instantly, Kakashi felt like this girl had an ulterior motive. _'Well I guess I could just wait it out and see what happens, before I run away from the bill like a mad-man…'_

"Do you think I could have a straw?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure," she said as she got up. A few seconds later she returned with the straw in hand and stared a Kakashi like he had grown a second head and it was quacking. Kakashi was currently pouring sugar from the canister into his cup of coffee… and it didn't seem like he was going to be stopping any time soon. But he did. After the level of coffee reached the brim of the mug **(A/N: ever see Trinity Blood? Did you see the episode were Able filled his cup of tea with sugar until it looked like think syrup?… yeah that much sugar just went into Kakashi's coffee. If you haven't seen the show, just think… close to ½ a cup to a cup of sugar in a coffee mug filled with coffee…)** and began to gently stir it so as to not spill it.

Sakura sat down in front of him and slid the paper covered straw over to him, "Want any coffee with your sugar?" she joked. He reminded her of her boyfriend when he was in deep thought about something, because he did the same thing with his coffee, it helped him think.

Kakashi looked from his cup to her and back, picking up the straw he tore the paper off of it and stuck one end into the mug and the other under the mask to his mouth, after taking a long sip, his closed his eyes and sighed. It was sweet, heavenly, sugary, steamy, coffee bliss! He focused his attention on the girl before him, letting the coffee warm him from the inside-out, and answered, "Nope, this is perfect!"

Sakura watched in amazement as he relaxed and drank his _way_ overly sugared coffee. After he had downed half of it, she chose to speak again, "So what's with the mask?"

"Um… I'm sick," Kakashi gave her an odd look.

"Oh, okay. Next question! So, you're a guitar player, huh, and currently looking for a job." it wasn't a question, it was a fact. Kakashi could only nod his head, because his mouth was currently filled with delicious apple cinnamon pie. "Are you staying anywhere?"

Kakashi swallowed his mouthful of pie and answered, "No. I can barely afford a hot , I'm not one to complain…" he said quickly, trailing off. '_Why'd say all that? A simple yes or no would have sufficed. This girl is so disarming. It's kinda creepy and weird in its own way… just like Rin was…'_ he thought to himself.

"Hmm… well, I have an idea. Now, I'm not completely sure on this," she said sitting back and stretching her arms out in front of herself, palms towards Kakashi, "But, I think I can help you getta job. But," she held up one manicured finger, "Before that, how 'bout we do this; You come over to my place, get cleaned up, clean clothes, descent food, medicine - seeing as you've got a cold -, let's see," she looked at her watch, "It's two pm now, so that gives us a six hour window, hmm…" she stared at the table as she taped on the smooth surface with her rounded finger nails, "Everything should be prepared by that time." she nodded to herself.

"Time for what?" Kakashi asked, somewhat confused.

Sakura looked up with a bright smile, "A job interview, of course! At one of NYC's hottest night clubs!"

Kakashi was a little taken aback, "Huh? A-a night club?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, bouncing in her seat with enthusiasm.

"And how exactly are you going to set this up?" he inquired.

Sakura giggled as she continued to bounce in her seat like five year old after too much birthday cake, "Well the owner happens to be the woman who raised me, that's how, and the assistant manager is almost like an older sister. She's also the house band lead singer and part time bouncer."

'_Wow, that's a lot of things to do in a night.'_ He thought incredulously."Aa, so what's the name of the name of the club?" Kakashi asked, as he got up and paid for his meal at the cash register.

_**(^(oo)^)**_

**AN: Well, this is the first chapter! I know it's not much but it is a start!**

**Naruto: Ne!? Why am I not in it yet! *whines***

**Sakura: *punches Naruto in the head* Baka! You're coming up next!**

**Naruto: (T.T) REALLY!**

**Me: Yep. -_-'**

**Naruto: YAY! Is there going to be free ramen!?**

**Me: Maybe…Tsubaki your so quiet. How about you do the closer…**

**Tsubaki: 'Kay. Please review this story. If you do I'll make sure she updates within two weeks at a time, and possibly make longer chapters. Not to mention the fact that I'll even make her update 'Is It Better To Have Never Loved At All' aswell. Just give this story 5 reviews. It will be greatly appreciated, not to mention wanted, that way Wolfy-chan here will stop giving out the 'puppy eyes' look. If we don't reach 5 reviews by the next time she updates, she will go from 'puppy eyes' to the 'kicked puppy' look. And trust me, YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT! I know I don't. If you liked this story then please by all means tell your friends, if u don't want to then don't, it's not like I care that I'll never have a part in this, this, whatever this is…(Actually I do care so please…)**

**Me: AWWW! You do care! *glomps Tsubaki***

**Tsubaki: Three seconds. 3, 2…**

**Me: Eep! *lets go* I just wanted to share the love!**

**Tsubaki: Hug Sasuke. He needs all the hel… lo… Aa, who am I kidding. That kids needs all the help he can get in socializing. **

**Me: Plus, he'll hate it… *evil grin***

**Tsubaki: *nods in understanding* Hey, Naruto!**

**Naruto: Yeah?**

**Tsubaki: Go hug Sasuke, and tell him he needs to loosen up. *smirk***

**Naruto: OKAY!**

**Sasuke: *mortified from being glomped* **

**~Wolfy-Chan out~**


End file.
